A Collection of Hopes
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: Everyone has dreams, hopes and wishes... A mini mini series of teeny character drabbles on their dreams for the future. Will include those from both films... PERMANENT HAITUS. See profile.
1. Kelly

_Mini mini drabble. This is actually more for my benefit because it's helping me add some details as to how I imagine they all tick... and if I'm going to be writing more soon I think it'll help me to be a little more organised. You might also want to read my other fics for some of this stuff to make sense... This is a long A/N so I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Kelly Jones wants simply to become a spy. Of all the job offers she's had, the one at MI7 as a field agent appeals most and for many important reasons. She likes the idea of being sneaky, of the danger she'll face and the adrenaline rush. She likes the idea of being able to put all the things she learnt at St Trinians to good use like… diffusing bombs and though she'll never admit it… she likes the idea saving lives. As a child she couldn't save her parents from robbers but as an agent she could save other people, mothers and fathers with loving children and she could imagine that'd it'd feel pretty good doing it. She wants to be a spy more than anything for one main big reason… to find her sister because she's convinced she's still out there somewhere…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Review if you want. S'all cool breeze... <em>


	2. Annabelle

_Entering Annabelle..._

* * *

><p>Annabelle Fritton wants to travel, namely to Paris, France. She wants to browse the expensive fashions, visit the many cafés, climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower, see the L'Arc de Triomphe and the Notre Dame Cathedral, travel down the river Seine and she wants to take pictures of it all and make an album detailing everything she's seen and done. She dreams of writing a novel about her time at Cheltenham, about the living hell it was and about how much St Trinians has changed her for the better and she figures that maybe the good press will be something different for the girls. She wants to tour the art galleries, the museums and see all there is to see… She hopes to visit her mothers grave... as soon as she finds out where it is... and she wants to thank Rose, because from what she knows of her she was a dedicated mum, friendly but strong willed and hearted, a wonderful woman... but despite how much Annabelle loves the mother she never really knew it's not what she wants most... What she wants more than anything else in the world, is to just not be alone…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are nice, if you want to... Andrea or Taylor next I think...<em>


	3. Andrea

_Another one for everyones favourite Emo... from the first film at least. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Andrea Franco wants to visit Venice in Italy, the place that was her home for the first four years of her life and if possible and only if, because she's realistic, get a house there. Nothing big, nothing fancy or expensive, just a place where she could go if she ever felt like seeing the canals, admiring the famous architecture or visiting one of the pizzerias that she'd loved back when she was just Italian and not at all English. She wants somewhere to go on a short holiday, just somewhere to stay because Venice was special to her and still is. Andrea wants to be financially independent because she couldn't imagine ever having to go to her parents and asking them for money, she'd honestly rather die penniless than do that. The Emo wishes that one day she'll be able to look her parents in the eye without cringing it the icy cool gleam and judging look but above all else, she wants to do all of that with Taylor there and holding her hand…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Review if you like... Oh yeah and Taylors next.<em>


	4. Taylor

_Oh look, it's another one..._

* * *

><p>Taylor Wright wants to get a flat with Andrea, somewhere, anywhere and she want's to earn a living and not be struggling to pay the bills. She wants to work hard and make something of herself but in her own way, legal or otherwise it didn't matter but she wanted to be doing something and earning money whilst doing it. Her dream is simple. She wants to be stable, secure with the knowledge that everything is just fine because that's her mum. She is forever determined, working so hard and yet once upon a time it hadn't been enough, but it was now and that was the point of it. That everything had worked out in the end because her mum had worked hard and so she was going to do the same, be like her mum because that woman had always been her idol and always would be. Taylor doesn't want for much, she just wants to be happy really and for Andrea, in her own Emo way, to be happy too…<p>

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW... if you want.<em>


End file.
